


Who’s Watching?

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Watches Netflix (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is a dork, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Castiel calls Dean to ask for the Netflix password and Dean gets embarrassed.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Who’s Watching?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that meme, and specifically this post: https://destiel-is-canon-i-guess.tumblr.com/post/638908343850876928
> 
> (The email below isn’t real, I made it up, please don’t try to send a message to it.)

Dean’s other other  _ other _ phone rang as he was getting out of the Impala to gas her up. He saw Cas’s name on his Caller ID and smiled. He lifted the phone to his ear and said, “Hey, buddy, what can I do ya for?”

“Hello, Dean,” said the familiar, gravelly voice on the other end. “I’m at the Bunker trying to watch Netflix, but the TV’s asking me to sign in. I don’t understand, what am I meant to be signing?”

Dean snorted with laughter, then walked him through the process of getting to the login screen and dictated the dummy email account he’d set up (samcriesdurings3x@gmail.com) for the username.

“...O...M. And the password?”

Suddenly Dean’s mouth went dry. Oh shit. The password.

“Dean? Are you there?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m here. The password is, uh...” Dean rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. “It’s...your name. ‘Castiel.’”

There was a pregnant pause on the other end. “Oh,” Cas finally said.

“But I had to add some numbers and stuff, so it’s actually ‘Castiel143’. And the A in Castiel is an at symbol. You know, the A with a curly q thing around it?”

“I’m familiar.” Cas painstakingly spelled out the password as he typed it in on the TV, all the while Dean was cursing himself. Why the  _ fuck _ didn’t he just use something safe like “!mpala1967” or “Z3pp3lin&Pi3”? What a dumbass.

“Okay. I’m signed back in,” Cas said.

“Uh. Good. You need anything else?”

“...what is the significance of ‘143’?”

Dammit _dammit_ **_dammit_** **.**

“Um.” Dean closed his eyes. “It’s...it means ‘I love you.’”

Silence.

“‘Cause there’s one letter in ‘I’, four letters in ‘love’, and three in ‘you’. So, y’know...143.”

More silence. Then...

“143 too, Dean.”

Dean could hear the smile in the other man’s voice and blushed even harder. “Yeah, yeah, yeah,” he muttered, unable to keep a smile from forming on his lips.

“Hurry and get back home, Dean,” said Cas before he hung up. “So that maybe we can...Netflix and chill.”

Dean stared at the words  **CALL ENDED** on his phone screen and laughed in disbelief.


End file.
